Unusual Stress Relief
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Snape arrives at Headquarters full of rage. What does Lupin see him doing?


**Disclaimer: Will I ever own Harry Potter? Probably not.**

**Author's Note: It's summer and Voldemort is calling meeting left right and centre. Severus Snape is one pissed off man...**

Snape stormed into Grimmauld Place with pure fury written all over his face. He walked right into the kitchen where he met Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Snape demanded.

"Calm down, Severus. What happened?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Snape ignored her question. "Where is he?"

Mrs Weasley looked put out.

"I'm not sure but he should be back soon I expect," Mr Weasley answered.

"You- Know- Who used the Crutatious on you again, didn't he!" It was a statement not a question.

"That's not the point! I just need to talk to the Headmaster so I can have a sleep. The Dark Lord is keeping us longer all the time and summoning us at midnight. Why are you up at this hour anyway?" Snape asked.

"We were worried about you. Five am is nothing. I used to be up at all hours when the kids were babies."

"Well I'm not a baby and I can take care of myself."

"Okay, Severus. You're a powerful wizard but you couldn't heal yourself if your life depended on it," Molly said.

"Literally," Arthur added.

"I am merely bruised. Nothing fatal. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Call me when Albus gets here."

"We will." Molly knew Severus was heading to his rooms in the Order Headquarters, where he came after every Death Eater meeting.

Remus Lupin had been looking for something to do. He was bored cooped up in Grimmauld Place so he decided to clean. After hours of cleaning halls and rooms, he had only three left to do. Remus opened one of the doors and froze with his mouth open. It was as if the whole world had gone loopy! Had hell frozen over?

Severus Snape doing gymnastics...

Remus watched him walk across a thin bar that went across the room, on his hands with his legs in the air. He swung himself around it several times before leaving go, only to catch it with a leg... A bare leg? It was then that Remus realised that Snape was wearing only a pair of thin shorts.

He was still watching open mouthed as Snape did a sort of splits in the air as he flipped around the bar.

"Lupin?" Snape said in surprise. He hoisted himself up and sat on the bar, holding on with one hand, the other hand on his knee. "What are you doing here?"

"I... um. I'm sorry. I was just cleaning the spare rooms. I didn't realise that this was yours."

"That's okay." Snape was conscious about his state of undress. He jumped down and walked over to the chair he had thrown his robes. "Is there anything I can do for you?" pulling on his robes.

"I didn't know you did gymnastics."

"You didn't ask."

"Would you have told me if I asked?" Remus laughed.

"Probably not."

"When did you start?"

"Gymnastics? About six years ago. I lost a bet to an associate of mine and he forced me into it."

"For six years?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"No, just once. But I like it so I kept at it."

Remus shook his head.

"What?" Snape asked. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes! I would never have thought, in a million years, that you would do gymnastics."

"Why?" he asked plainly.

"Because you... I... I don't know. It doesn't seem your style."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing it now anyway?"

He shrugged. "I need something for stress release. Voldemort had a meeting tonight."

"And there was me thinking you'd have a whiskey after those meeting."

"I don't like whiskey," Snape stated flatly.

"Really?"

"What gave you the impression that I like whiskey?"

Remus shrugged.

"What's your stress release, Lupin, since you don't approve of mine."

"I didn't say I don't approve. Just unusual. My stress release is... talking I suppose."

Snape snorted.

"You should try it sometime, Severus. It works! Like right now."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well, I'll leave you to your stress relief, Severus. Good bye."

Snape nodded.

As he was closing the door, Remus saw Snape turn around and take back off his robe and walk back to the bar. Remus smiled to himself as he cleaned the two remaining rooms.

**Reviews? Please?**


End file.
